To Save Myself, I Save You
by Mafia Jinx
Summary: Kessleigh lost so much in The Battle of Hogwarts. Her friends, her sisters, her life as she knew it. So when her parents get the idea of using the Room of Requirement to change this, who is she to refuse? Even if it means destroying the wizarding world. Even if it means killing Harry Potter. Inspired by Ephemeral-Nightboy!
1. Room of Requirement

I take a deep, shakey breath. Today is the day. The start of the most important seven years of my life. Entering Hogwarts? Yes, but that isn't why it is important. Today is the day I try to change the past, to save the lives of my sisters Maisie, and Addie, and my friends Erinye, Lark, and Bitter. They died at the Battle of Hogwarts, two years prior. Addie was fourteen, Maisie twelve. I despise Voldemort, for it is his fault they are dead. Erinye, Lark, and Bitter were seventeen. We fought side by side, along with Tessa and Amy, but only half of us survived. Andrea had left when Professor McGonnagal had suggested, but not us. We were too good to die. We snuck back in. We fought.

I remember it clearly, that night.

_We left towards the Room of Requirement with everyone else._

_"Addie, Eena! Take Maisie to Hogsmeade!" I told them._

_"But Kessie, I want to fight!" Maisie still used her childish nickname for me._

_"Maisie, you're too young!" I commanded. "And you!" I added to Eena and Addie._

_"Kess, you're not seventeen either." Eena commented._

_"Eena, I'm sixteen, seventh year, good enough!" I said sharply, and shoved her along with the rest of the fast-moving crowd. I was sixteen because my parents enrolled me a year early, due to my intelligence._

_"Kessie!" I hear Maisie shout, but the pull of the crowd drags her away. I turn to my friends, who witnessed the scene. We all nodded in unison, except for Andrea. _

_Andrea shook her head. "Erinye, Kess, Lark, Tessa, Bitter, Amy... we can't."_

_"What do you mean, we can't?" Bitter said bitterly, "Ann, we _have _to!"_

_"It's too dangerous! I don't want to lose one of you! Who's with me?" she shouted._

_None of us raised our hands besides her, "Guys..?"_

_"Fine, Ann, stay. But _we're _going to fight." Tessa jutted her hip out just like the popular girls int the Muggle movies my dad watched with me. Despite being pureblood, he had a fascination with Muggles. _

_"A-alright, but be careful." Andrea stutteeds, beforing dashing into the sea of people._

_"Let's go." I said._

_We pulled out our wands. I led the way, and we moved in a V formation. People nearby avoided us, they sensed our power. Our determination._

_We moved out onto the grounds, awaiting the seige. In about ten minutes, we heard it._

Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp.

_Footsteps, nearing us. Getting louder._

_"Be ready." I murmured, nerves in my stomach rocketing around._

_And then we heard it. "GRAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!"_

_A battle cry, and the Death Eaters came streaming in. _

_We, all Slytherins, joined them. But we weren't quick enough for them. I saw some raise their wands._

_"Duck!" I screeched, diving down._

_Tessa and Amy did as I said, crouching. Bitter didn't seem to hear me, and kept running towards them. Erinye and Lark began to crouch, but weren't fast enough._

_"_Avada Kedavra!_" we heard somewhere. In three flashes of green light, my friends fell._

_Tessa screamed. Amy gasped. I jumped to my friends sides. _

_"D-dead!" I gaped, "T-Tessa, Amy, run!" _

_I followed my own directions as well, shooting curses behind me, not caring that these were supposed to be my allies. _

_"_Avada Kedavra!" _I screamed, and by the grunt I heard, I'd hit someone. I turned around to see who, and saw Dawlish fall, dead. _

_Then, as I ran, I saw them. Eena, Addie, and Maisie. They were running through the crossfire, trying to join the Death Eaters. _

_"No!" I stumbled after them. _

_I saw the flashes of green, and I screamed. _

_Eena dodged hers, but Addie and Maisie... the tears poured down my face faster now, as I ran to them, my brain going into survival mode, I grabbed Eena's arm, and dragged her away from where she had been kneeling next to Addie and Maisie._

_"Eena, Eena, we have to run." I said, my voice disconnected from my brain._

_She followed me blankly, back into the castle, to the Room of Requirement, where we met up with Tessa and Amy once more. We went to the Hog's Head, and we cried, together, we cried._

I shake myself out of the memory. Pondering on it will do no good. I just have to do this, go back in time... and make sure Harry Potter dies to Voldemort.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Mum walks on my right, Dad on my left. We take quick steps. We're in Hogwarts, under the pretense of enrolling me in seventh year again, for Hogwarts last year wasn't really Hogwarts. We head down the hall, towards the Room of Requirement. I think in my brain, hard as I can, _We need to go back in time, to when I was 10, but keep our brains as ourselves._

I say ten because I came to Hogwarts one year early, known to be exceptionally smart, and my parents wanted me in the year with Potter.

Instead of the door, as we expected to see, we find a portal. I look to Mum and Dad and we all nod. We grab each other's hands, and step through.

_Whooosh_. Wind rushes past my ears and suddenly, with a pop, I am in my old bed in the Corinth Mansion. I look at my hands. Small and fragile. I'm young again. I smile brightly. I look over to the bed to my left. Maisie is asleep there. It's all I can do to stop myself from crying and holding her.

I stand up and try to find Mum and Dad, slinking quietly out the door. I see my cat, Kisa, prowl by me, and assume that we've already been to Diagon Alley. After navigating through the mansion, I make it to my parent's room.

I rap lightly on the door, "Dad? Mum?"

Immediately, my mother opens the door. She looks much younger.

She smiles, "Why, Kessleigh, you're so little!"

I roll my eyes, "D'you know what day it is?"

"I believe it's the day of Hogwarts, the first time you saw Potter." Dad tells me.

"My wand, where is my wand?" I feel insecure without it.

"Here, we found it in our room." Mum hands me it.

Fourteen and-a-half inches, holly wood, dragon heartstring, flexible and swishy.

"Mmm, back to Hogwarts, all the simple spells!" I smile. "Granger will be easy! Oh, I'm so worried, perhaps I got half a point off on that question about hinkypunks, I put only _three_ ways to kill them when the question said two, but I knew four!"

My parents laugh, and I begin to get ready for Hogwarts. I hug my sister multiple times, ecstatic to see them alive.

"Alright, girls, Kessleigh and I are going to go now! Your father will stay here with you." Mum says.

"Bye, Kessie!" chimes a seven-year-old Maisie.

We take our car, which Mum magically enchanted to go faster, even though it's illegal.

"Excited, Kessleigh?" Mum chuckles. "Nervous?"

"Hardly." I reply, "Though perhaps with the Harry Potter business. This is going to be a long four years."

Our plan is simple. We wait for fourth year, where I've gained Potter, Granger, and Weasley's trust, befriending them, then, assist "Professor Moody", also known as Barty Crouch Junior in getting him to Voldemort. Cedric won't die, of course, he won't even be in there, for my techincal age will be twenty, and I can enter.

"Remember, Gryffindor. Ask the hat for Gryffindor." Mum reminds.

"Of course." We're at King's Cross now. I lean carelessly against the border before falling through with my things, Kisa included. Mum follows.

"Also, darling, befriend Ron and Harry first, remember?"

"Yes, Mum, I _know_, I have it all down!" I whine.

I get my stuff and onto the train and walk down, searching their compartment. Finally, I find it. Green eyes, black hair, check, red hair, freckles. I rap lightly on the door.

"Um, excuse me?" I smile, "Can I sit with you? Most everywhere else's full?" I give a sympathetic half smile.

"O-oh, sure!" Weasley says, "M'Ron!"

"Kessleigh, Kessleigh Corinth." I turn to Potter, "You are?"

"Harry." Potter says.

I widen my eyes, "_The _Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, him. I mean, yeah, that's me." he says.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ron and Harry." I beam at them.

The trolly comes by, "Want any sweets, dears?"

Harry's eyes bulge, and Ron eyes a small sack lunch, repulsed. Harry asks for a sort of muggle candy I think I've heard of, but, naturally, the woman doesn't have it. In the end, he orders it all. While he's munching on the Chocolate Frogs, he notices Ron and I eying his sweets.

"Go ahead, you two, take as much as you want." he tells us.

"R-really?" I ask.

"'Course." he flashes a grin.

Ron and I dig in, and I'm left thinking, _He's going to be hard to murder._


End file.
